


Just A Bit Longer

by Potkanka



Series: Tombvember 2020 [30]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, and all three kids...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: Sometimes, you just don't want to get out of bed in the morning...
Relationships: Kristina Boaz/Jacqueline Natla
Series: Tombvember 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995154





	Just A Bit Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Last one! Woohoo, somehow I finished! I planned something angsty for this one but instead decided to write fluff with one of my fave ships :D Hey, I didn't write them together in this challenge yet, I had to...
> 
> And as for the kids? Only one of them is actually an OC :)

The wailing of the alarm clock tore Natla out of a pleasant dream that she immediately forgot and she slapped the source of the offending noise with extreme prejudice. Then she groaned and snuggled tighter into the warm body beside her. Like that, she could feel as well as hear the chuckle and then sleepy, quiet words:

“Come on, Nat, we should get up.”

Natla whined and sneaked an arm around the slim waist. “Hmm, no...”

“We have a lot of work to do,” the lovely voice tried to cajole her.

“But I like it like this,” Natla sighed deeply, eyes still closed. “Just a bit longer?” she tried bargaining.

There was another warm chuckle, and finally an acquiescence: “Alright, but just for a minute.” Long, careful fingers combed through Natla’s hair before they settled on the nape of her neck, bringing the two of them even closer together.

She could feel herself slowly falling into blissful sleep again, warm, comfortable, next to her wonderful-

The door banged open.

“Mom! Mama! Are you still sleeping?!”

Now it wasn’t just Natla groaning, but also Tina next to her, their limbs untangling as they moved slightly apart. “We’re trying to,” Natla informed her eldest daughter unhappily, blinking as she tried to focus with her bleary eyes.

“Why? Didn’t you set your alarm clock at seven? Come on, we’re all already up!” Polly stood there in the doorway, arms akimbo.

“ _You_ didn’t go to bed after being awake for a week,” Natla mumbled, closing her eyes again and pressing her face into Tina’s shoulder, who hummed in agreement, but then sighed:

“We should probably get up anyway.”

“Hm, we should,” Natla said, not moving an inch.

It took three seconds of blissful silence, before Polly’s voice came again: “Well, if you don’t wanna get up...”

Maybe Natla should have looked what the girl was doing, but opening her eyes again felt like such a drag, so come hell or high water, she would enjoy the comfort of her-

“Oof!” Natla’s eyes flew open when a weight of a whole person landed on her, almost knocking the wind out of her. “Polly...” she groaned. She was fairly sure the bed was groaning too after the impact. Tina, somehow, emerged unscathed, near the edge of the mattress. She had probably been watching.

“What was that sound?” came a muffled voice from the door. With her eyes already open against her will, Natla stretched her neck to look in the direction. Her son was in the place Polly had just vacated, his head partly hidden by fabric as he was trying to hastily pull his binder all the way down and failing.

Pale hands appeared behind him, grabbed the hem and yanked down.

“Polly,” answered the voice belonging to the hands.

“Hey, cool!” Jack grinned when he finally saw in the scene, took a running jump and landed on top of Polly. “Hey mom!”

“Why me?” Natla groaned under the wight.

“Cause mama moved out of the way,” Jack rested his chin on Polly’s shoulder.

Looking to the right, Natla could see that Tina was practically falling out of the bed to avoid the impact, watching with amusement.

“Hey Annie, what are you waiting for?” Polly called.

“Don’t call me that,” rasped her sister from the doorway.

“Ha! Or what?” Polly needled.

There was no answer. Natla would sigh, but there were too many people on top of her to allow expanding her lungs, so she sighed at least internally and waited for the impact.

She didn’t have to wait long. Somehow, her lungs still managed a small gasp.

“You are… heavy...” she informed them.

“Can’t be that bad,” Jack, with only one person weighing him down, shrugged.

“You three are grown adults, are you aware of that?” Natla tried to wiggle out unsuccessfully.

“We’re catching up on our missed childhood.”

“Yeah, didn’t you say that’s what we should do?”

“This is perfect child behavior according to my sources.”

“They got you there,” Tina commented with a smile.

“Literally,” Natla wheezed.

Tina pulled a bit closer again. “Well, you didn’t want to get out of bed even though we should have, this solves the dilemma quite neatly,” she teased.

Natla would glare, but when the eyes of all three of their children moved towards Tina, Natla knew justice would be served.

The human pile toppled, and not at all by accident. Natla could feel herself breather again, even if not all weight had disappeared.

“Hey, mama,” Polly chirped at Tina from up close, now that all five found themselves in one big tangle of bodies.

“Hey,” Tina sighed, pinned down, but she couldn’t help the smile.

Polly’s younger siblings also made themselves comfortable.

Natla grinned, watching her family. Yes, they could certainly all stay in the bed a little bit longer.


End file.
